Llamadlo amor
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: Cuando ella está en peligro de muerte a causa de ese psicópata que la persigue, su corazón se encoje. Pronto sabrán que lo que sienten va más allá del simple cariño de compañeros. Hotch/García OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Como todas sabemos, excepto la idea del fic, los personajes son todos de Criminal Minds.

**Titulo:** Llamadlo amor

**Summary: **Cuando ella está en peligro de muerte a causa de ese psicópata que la persigue, su corazón se encoje. Pronto sabrán que lo que sienten va más allá del simple cariño de compañeros.

**Pairing:** Hotch/García

**Duración:** One Shot

**Género**: Romance/Humor

**Advertencias**: Hay Spoliers del 3x08 `Afortunado´ y sobretodo del 3x09 `Penélope´. De cuando disparan a García, evidentemente. Sí los habéis visto (que sé que sí), lo pilláis. Si no....pues no.

**Nota**: Para los soñadores que nunca verán esto cumplido.

**LLAMADLO AMOR**

No piensa en nada más que no sea ella y en atrapar al cabronazo que le disparó. Es algo, un sentimiento, que no sabe muy bien que es, y de hecho le da un poco de miedo descubrirlo, pero definitivamente es algo muy fuerte e intenso.

Por que cuando la ve en esa cama del Hospital, su corazón de encoje y tiene ganas de matar a alguien. Ese desgraciado que le disparó es un buen blanco. Y le va a coger, aun que sea la última maldita cosa que haga, pero le pillará. Es por eso que le dice a JJ que no cogerán ningún otro caso hasta que hayan resuelto este, aun que no sean ellos los que deben ocuparse, y teóricamente está fuera de su jurisdicción, pero todos asienten y se preparan.

¿El por que? Supone que por que todos están ansiosos por pillarle, especialmente Derek, que no para quieto en su asiento y cada vez pone más nervioso a Reid. Claro que si él estuviese en su situación se sentiría fatal. Observa a Emily con la mirada perdida, cavilando, y a JJ, dando vueltas por la estancia, hablando con los medios, que se tiran a su yugular, intentando sacarle por todos lados información, pero ella no da su brazo a torcer. Incluso David, que la conoce desde hace muy poco, está inquieto y preocupado. Por que será un tipo raro y extravagante, pero tiene sentimientos y a veces hasta los deja ver.

¿Y él? Simplemente no puede dejar de pensar en como pillar al tipo. Está ansioso e intranquilo, no le cabe duda de que su trabajo es tan potente como una droga, en estos momentos ni el mejor de los somníferos sería capaz de dormirlo.

***

Sorprendentemente Strauss no pone ninguna pega cuando la llama para decir que ellos se encargarán del `Caso García´, como lo llaman. Tiene dos opciones, o es que Strauss es como Dave y no deja ver a menudo sus sentimientos pero por el caso de García sí (que lo duda), o es que le importa un pimiento, pero no le interesa que haya gente que se cargue a los miembros de la Unidad (y se inclina más por esa opción, incluso si prefiere no pensar en eso).

Se ponen manos a la obra en cuanto García está lo suficientemente consciente como para poder darles una descripción adecuada del tipo. Les cuenta lo que sucedió, entre sollozos, y se recrimina a si misma el haber sido tan idiota.

JJ se va a informar a los medios, Reid y Prentiss van a consultar la basa de datos a ver que pueden obtener tras la descripción de la chica, y Derek está desaparecido por el momento, por que no saben donde está y no contesta a sus llamadas. Así que cuando se quedan solos se lo dice.

Le dice que ella no es idiota, que cualquiera en su situación hubiese hecho lo mismo, que nadie va a reprocharle nada (y en su interior añade que quien lo haga va a vérselas con él) y que van a pillarle. Ella asiente y se sonroja un poco ante la inesperada ternura de Hotch, y este se marcha para averiguar más acerca del tipo que le disparó.

***

Al final le pillan. Un par de tiros y uno más para la trena. Hotch se alegra especialmente al ver la detención, y si, tiene que admitir que Derek ha tenido mucho que ver en ella, más que él, pero no le importa. Y entonces es cuando piensa que lo único que de verdad le importa es que ella está bien y que ya nada la acecha, que estará relativamente segura (y si algo ha aprendido es que siempre, _siempre_, estás más seguro cuando no hay un psicópata que va detrás tuyo sí o sí), y se sorprende ante ese pensamiento.

Así es como se da cuenta de que está enamorado de ella.

***

Está en su cama meditando. Derek insistió en quedarme a dormir esa noche, pero ella no quiso. Admitía que el la quería mucho, pero no era lo que llamaban amor. Y después, justo y clavado después de pensar la palabra `amor´, es cuando el rostro de Hotch se dibuja en su mente.

Hotch, seriamente exponiendo un perfil. Hotch, llevandole la contraria a Strauss. Hotch, meditando sobre un serial que le desconcierta. Hotch, hablándole con inesperada ternura en esa cama del hospital. Hotch, Hotch y más Hotch. Él en todos lados.

Es entonces, después de comprobar lo importante que es él para ella, cuando se da cuenta de que está enamorada en canal de él. Es también el instante en que llaman al timbre de su puerta.

***

Se levanta y se acerca a la puerta sigilosamente, aún con la fatal experiencia reciente. Observa atentamente por mirilla, y se sorprende y se alivia al mismo tiempo al ver que es Hotch. Mientras él espera fuera a que ella abra la puerta, sin saber muy bien que hace ahí, intentando no formularse preguntas que jamás tendrían respuestas. Cuando se abre la puerta ve a la mujer de la que está enamorado y esa pregunta que le ronda la mente se le antoja más interrogativa que nunca. Abre la boca para decir antes pero los acontecimientos suceden antes.

***

Sus labios se juntan como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que dos compañeros de trabajo -jefe y empleada-, que apenas hablan durante los casos y menos aún fuera de ellos, se besen sin intercambiar media palabra. Pero es algo de ellos, privado, suyo, que solo ellos comprenden y solo ellos podrán comprender.

La besa suavemente y ella le responde el beso. Es suave, dulce, como si temiera que ella se rompiese, y solo cuando ella rodea su cuello con los brazos empieza el beso de verdad. Por que la abraza y le dice cuanto la ama sin una palabra. Ella se siente enternecida, por que ha visto muchas veces a Hotch dar todo lo que tiene por los demás y esto es así. Es un te doy sin pedir nada a cambio. Te doy todo lo tengo y más. Te doy y te quiero. Te doy y jamás voy a dejar de dártelo. Y ella lo acepta y lo corresponde.

Cuando se separan sus labios, por que en algún momento tienen que respirar, se miran.

Hay promesas indescifrables de amor en ambos ojos.

_`Gracias por amarme en´_ los de ella.

_`Te necesito junto a mí´_ en los de él.

Por que la noche es larga y aun les queda mucho. Mucho, y nosotros, intrusos en una escena que debería ser solo de ellos, nos quedaremos fuera. Por que todos sabemos que ahora todo a cambiado. Ahora sabemos que mañana, probablemente Derek notará a García distante, y el Equipo, a Hotch soñador y diferente, casi sin su seriedad habitual, como si se hubiese roto la máscara que lleva puesta siempre.

Sabemos que si alguna vez hubo algo entre Derek y Penélope más allá de coqueteos, ya no los volverá a haber, y que el corazón de Hotch estará de nuevo bajo una coraza, solo que esta vez no será de autoprotección y heridas, sino de amor.

Sabemos también que ese amor es verdadera, que no es un ligue de una noche y ni mucho menos un simple pasatiempo. No, en absoluto. Sabemos que transcurrirá poco tiempo hasta que el resto de la UAC se entere, que llegará a los oídos de Strauss y que pasará del tema por que simplemente lo considera imposible.

Sabemos. Oh, si, sabemos. Sabemos más de lo que creemos y de lo que deberíamos saber, y aun que realmente si nos quedáramos a observarles más allá de la puerta que Hotch a cerrado, más allá de esa escalera que suben entre risas y besos y más allá del dormitorio que no tardarán en utilizar, si nos quedásemos a observar más allá de todo esto, con toda seguridad sabríamos mucho más, pero no nos quedaremos.

No, por que lo que sigue es algo de ellos, donde nosotros ya no tenemos lugar. Dejaremos que las cosas sigan su inevitable su curso y solo nos dedicaremos a quedarnos fuera y a observar las estrellas, con una sonrisa de extraño secreto por lo que sabemos.

FIN

PD: _Vale, se me fué la mano con lo cursi al final, pero caray, es un fic de romance. En fin, un más al montón. Nos vemos en el próximo fic._


End file.
